


Puppy Love

by blushingmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Puppies, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingmalfoy/pseuds/blushingmalfoy
Summary: Draco tries to find Harry the perfect gift for Valentine's Day and ends up bringing home something unexpected. Will it ruin things?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fic I have ever written, so sorry for any mistakes. Any suggestions and feedback will be appriciated, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter characters and terms.

The dim glow of warm lights from the street lined shops and lamps shown on the sidewalk, illuminating those who walked through them, including one blonde haired wizard.

It was Valentine’s Day evening and Draco Malfoy had come into town after work to find his boyfriend a gift. Though with him waiting until the last minute to find one, he found that every shop he went into was already picked over. He didn’t mean to wait until last minute, but Harry Potter was a very hard man to shop for, even though he liked just about everything.

That was the problem though. Whenever he had tried asking Harry what he wanted he was met with replies such as, _“You don’t need to get me anything”_ or _“I will love anything you get me.”_ Why couldn’t Harry be like him and just state specific things he wanted? Damn Gryffindors.

Draco sighed and resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair-a habit he had somehow become accustomed to. He needed to find the perfect gift for Harry, but he just had no idea what to get him. Harry wasn’t a materialistic person, so he couldn’t just get him an expensive watch and call it good. The gift had to have meaning.

That was another challenge the youngest Malfoy had to face. Growing up all he saw his parents give one another were expensive jewels and the finest of fine things. Materials. Objects that would suit the aspect of gift giving, but held little to no personal meaning.

As he passed by a bakery, Draco was reminded of yesterday morning when he had tried to make cookies after Harry left for work. Instead of heart shaped sugar cookies that he had been trying to make, all that Draco ended up with were burnt, inedible circles, flour covered clothes, and a messy kitchen. He was wrong to think that cooking would be as easy as potions.

Unable to resist the urge any longer, Draco ran a hand through his hair as he let out another sigh. He had stopped to look inside the bakery window, debating whether or not to just go in and purchase a box of sweets as his gift. After another moment of thought he shook his head and continued down the sidewalk.

After a while he heard a distant clock go off, signaling the seventh hour. _“I really should be heading home,”_ Draco thought to himself. Harry would be getting out of work now and he had mentioned this morning he wanted to have a nice dinner together. But Draco just couldn’t go home without a gift, so stopping in his tracks, he turned around and headed back towards the bakery. He knew a box of sweets wasn’t the most extravagant gift, but he always had Harry’s birthday and other holidays and anniversaries to make up for it.

……………………………..

Exiting the bakery, box of chocolate cupcakes in hand, Draco began walking back down the sidewalk to reach the nearest apparation point in order to apparate to Grimmuald Place. He had moved into the home with Harry just a few months ago after having been dating him almost a year. Harry had wanted him to move in sooner, but Draco couldn’t bring himself to. He had wanted to make sure that this relationship wasn’t just a small fling, that he could trust it. After many months of being together Draco grew to know just how much Harry loved him and he finally agreed to move in.

At first living together proved to be a challenge. While they were already used to one another, it was their living habits and schedules they had to get used to. Though as the weeks passed they had created a new schedule among the two of them. While problems still arose, as they would since nothing is perfect, living together had become enjoyable.

Having been lost in his thoughts, Draco was suddenly surprised by a bark that sounded beside him. He looked down and saw a small puppy at his ankles. Figuring the dog just smelled and wanted his box of cupcakes, he simply told the dog ‘no’ and walked around it. Though not a moment later did he feel the puppy back at his feet.

“I told you no. These are not for you,” Draco told the pup, holding the box close to his chest for safe keeping despite the creature’s smallness. The said creature however would not relent and continued to bark and jump up at the blonde’s legs.

Draco shook his head and tried going around the puppy again. He wouldn’t let something like this keep him from getting home. Gently nudging the dog to the side with his foot, he began walking again at a quicker pace in order for the dog to not be able to catch up.Though yet again he found himself stopping a few steps later. The puppy was now whimpering and he didn’t know why it was bothering him so much. He turned and walked the few steps back to the creature, kneeling down beside it.

“What do you want from me?” Draco asked as if expecting a worded response. Now that he got a closer look at the puppy he couldn’t help but smirk to himself at how much she reminded him of Harry with her dark and unruly fur. He reached a hand a hand out and tried to smooth it down, but just like his boyfriend’s hair, it stood right back up as soon as Draco’s hand moved away.

The blonde man stood back up and looked up and down the sidewalk, hoping to see someone looking for their dog. He didn’t see anyone though as most people were out and about in warm places, enjoying their Valentine’s Days with their loved ones. “I should be getting to that too,” He thought to himself. “Harry is probably wondering where I am.”

But instead of moving his feet, Draco found himself looking back down at the puppy who sat at his feet. If Harry had been with him he knows that his boyfriend would have insisted on taking the dog home.

Harry had been wanting a pet, especially a dog, ever since Draco had moved in. He claimed it would make their house feel more like a home and give them a playmate and something to care for. “It would be fun,” Harry liked to say. However, Draco just couldn’t see them owning a pet of any sort. They were always at work and having another thing in the house would throw off their already working schedule.

Draco also couldn’t help the fact that by wanting a pet… Harry might also be hinting at wanting children. He knew it was a wild thought, considering they weren’t even married, but it scared him nonetheless. He was happy with how things were between him and Harry and he did not want anything or anyone to mess it up. He was already worried enough about messing things up himself, so he didn’t need any other worry to add to the fear.

While lost in though Draco hadn't realized that it was starting to snow lightly. He looked up when he felt the precipitation and saw the tiny flakes drifting down from the clouds. His gaze traveled back down to the small pup, who continued to sit at his feet, wagging her tail happily. He wasn’t so cruel as to leave the dog out in the cold.

“Alright missy, you can come with me,” Draco told the puppy as he knelt back down and picked her small frame up, balancing the cupcake box in his other arm. “But only until I find out who you belong to, so don’t go getting yourself all attached.” he added as he began walking again. He knew he was doing the reasonable thing in giving the animal a warm place to stay and planning on finding her owner, but he just hoped Harry wouldn’t get too attached. Hopefully they could find her owner by tomorrow or the next day.

His hope was diminished though when he arrived back at the house. Draco took in the wonderful smell of the dinner Harry had been making for them as he entered the house and began following it to the kitchen. He thought about hiding the puppy upstairs, but Harry was already coming down the hallway to greet him before he could get her out of sight.

“Draco, you’re finally home. Dinner is just about ready, so-“ Harry quickly stopped talking as his eyes landed on the fluffy bunch in Draco’s arm. His look of confusion was almost immediately replaced by grin, a child-like wonder in his eyes.

“Draco…you…you got a puppy? You got us a puppy?” Harry asked, his voice nearly a whisper as he looked at the small pup, reaching out a hand to pet her. He took her out of his boyfriend’s arms and held her in his own, smiling as she barked and sniffed him out of curiosity.

The blonde sighed, regretting taking the animal home. He should have just let someone else find her and take care of her. Now he wasn’t even sure they would be keeping her, but seeing the look on his boyfriend’s face made delivering the news harder.

“Well, not exactly.” Draco began, holding up the box of chocolate cupcakes. “These sweets are my gift to you. However, this little thing…I just didn’t think it was right to leave her out in the cold as I could not locate who she belonged to.” he explained. “I figured she could stay here for the night and we can put up posters and start tracking down her owner tomorrow.”

Harry’s elated look fell slightly, but a small smile still stuck to his face. “Okay. You did the right thing.” he said to Draco, petting the pup’s head and assuring her they would find her owner before setting her on the floor. After watching her roam for a moment, he looked back to his boyfriend and held out a hand.

Draco took his hand after shedding his coat and followed him into the dinning room where they enjoyed a delicious Valentine’s dinner and the cupcakes Draco had gotten for dessert, their little problem momentarily forgotten as he enjoyed the evening with the man he loved.

……………………………..

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. It had been three months since Draco had brought home their fluffy bundle of joy, now named Valentine. They didn’t have any luck finding who she belonged to, if she had belonged to anyone in the first place, so they took her in as their own (Harry having to persuade Draco a bit at first).

Draco had been hesitant at first to allow the puppy to stay in their lives. She was a rambunctious one and always wanted to play every hour of the day. One could say that Draco was jealous that Harry seemed to spend a lot of time with the dog rather than with him, but he would never admit it no matter how much it may be true. It made him feel like a child and he wouldn’t accept those feelings. But the longer Valentine lived with them, the more Draco grew to love her as much as Harry did.

He found that it was not as bad as he thought it would be. They left her home when they went to work and when they returned the house was still in one piece. Their lives weren’t completely thrown upside down as Draco had figured they would be and now thinking back on it he felt stupid for ever thinking such things. They fit Valentine into their schedules and she was proving to be a very decent member of their... _family_. Draco didn’t know if having a dog made the three of them a family, but he decided to use the word anyway since Harry liked to.

Draco now sat outside on a sunny spring day, watching his boyfriend and their puppy play with one another in the back yard. He found a small smile growing on his face as he watched them, feeling content and happy. He was no longer afraid of anything coming between him and Harry. He realized that new things may come, but they would always make things work and they would always have each other.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Again any feedback or suggestions will be appreciated to help improve my future writing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
